Switched
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki switches powers with Thor through buttsex. One shot. Thorki Originally intended as a crackfic.


**A/N: My friend had an idea where Thor switched powers with Loki through buttsex. I thought it was funny, so I agreed to write it.**

There are many words in which Loki Laufeyson could be described. Trouble was one. The nine realms didn't refer to him as 'the god of mischief' for nothing, after all. One evening upon Thor's return home from a sparring session with the warrior's three, Loki took it upon himself to wreak some havoc. He had always admired his step-brother. 'Admired' wasn't exactly the right word-'Envied' was far more fitting. Loki wondered that if he could somehow be more like Asgard's beloved Thor, then he, too, would find favour with the people of his homeland. Better yet, why not make Asgard see Thor as the enemy? Being familiar with all sorts of magic, Loki devised a plan in which he would steal Thor's powers. While Loki misused Thor's infamous thunder powers, Asgard would surely assume that Thor had gone mad. The All-father would surely cast out Thor, making Loki next in line for King! Loki would return Thor's powers, though-after all, the All-Father would need to know that Thor did in fact have his powers as proof that he 'destroyed' Asgard. And while Loki tricked Asgard, he would knock Thor unconscious, just so he wouldn't be in the way.

"Loki?" Thor asked as he entered his chamber room. "What are you doing here?"

The trickster sat upon a bed of burgundy sheets. "Eagerly awaiting your return…" A devilish smile played upon the corners of his lips.

Thor frowned, knowing all too well that Loki was scheming. "You best leave, Brother."

Loki clicked his tongue before rolling onto his side."Is that really what you want? Don't lie," he smirked. "Deceit is suited to my tongue alone." Loki watched as Thor formed fists at his sides. "Come to me, dear Thor and tell me what bothers you." Slowly, Loki removed his leather overcoat.

"It would be best if you stopped, Loki," the blonde stated.

"But that would ruin the fun," Loki answered as he tossed his chest plate aside.

"Loki!" Thor growled.

His anger only fueled the raven-haired god. Loki glanced up at Thor, chuckling softly. "Dearest Thor, your face tells me no lies." The blonde's face had turned a deep shade of red as Loki had made the remainder of his clothing vanish.

"You must stop this, Loki!" Thor warned the trickster. He approached his bed, grabbing the end of the comforter in hopes of covering his brother's exposed, milky flesh.

"But we both know how much you want this," Loki crooned. He crawled towards Thor and got onto his knees as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Thor…" He smiled upon seeing the conflicted look in the thunder god's eyes. Before Loki could say any more, Thor's mouth pressed against the trickster's.

Grabbing Loki by the hips, Thor easily pushed him into the mattress. Loki let out a whimper that was stifled by the blonde's desperate kiss. "You are never one to make things easy," Thor breathed against Loki's neck.

Loki raised a brow in interest. "Is that so?" His hands traced against Thor's silver armor. "What if I made things easy, just this once?"

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion. The next thing he knew, his clothing had vanished within a second. "I meant that you never make it easy for me to stay away from you," Thor informed his brother with a grin.

"I know," Loki replied matter-of-factly. "However, this certainly makes things easier for the both of us…" His green eyes looked away from Thor's gaze to further explore the muscular body that loomed over his own. As his eyes trailed past the blonde's abs, Loki smirked upon seeing Thor's length which was already hard and longing for contact.

"Didn't our Mother tell you it was rude to stare?" Thor snidely remarked.

Loki's hands grabbed onto Thor's sides. "I'd prefer it if you didn't bring Mother into this right now…"

Thor chuckled and bowed his head to press a trail of kisses along Loki's neck.

The trickster heaved an irritated sigh as he felt Thor's beard tickle his exposed skin. He wished to work his magic and be done with Thor. A prolonged and direct contact was the best way for him to work his magic. "Kiss me," he ordered. "On the lips."

"You are as demanding as ever, Loki," Thor taunted with a smile. "I'll give you something far better…" He grabbed Loki's narrow hips and lifted them up towards his own.

Loki bit down on his lower lip as he eyed Thor's thick length. He knew he was about to get far more than what he bargained for.

Thor chuckled upon seeing Loki lying on his back with a submissive expression. "I can tell how much you want this," Thor said, eying Loki's stiff cock. "Loki…"

The blonde thrust into him faster than Loki had expected, forcing him to cry out in pain. "Th-Thor!" he gasped. The god of thunder responded by bucking deeper into him. Loki's nails dug into Thor's back as he moaned loudly. His pain quickly turned to pleasure as Thor's thrusts picked up a steady rhythm. The feeling of ecstasy coursing through his blood nearly made him forget his true intentions.

"Loki!" Thor panted. He, too, could feel his end nearing. The blonde pressed his mouth against Loki's to stifle his brother's cries.

The trickster moaned into Thor's mouth as he came, his seed spilling between their middles. Loki tightened around Thor's cock, forcing for the thunder god to cum. He grabbed Thor tightly, struggling to cast his silent spell properly. He wondered if Thor could feel his magic taking its toll… Feeling completely spent, Loki struggled to catch his breath the second Thor pulled out of him. He felt too exhausted to even move. Thor seemed to be just as tired, seeing as though he collapsed right at his side. "Have I tired you, Thor?" This was going to be easier than Loki had anticipated… While Thor slept, Loki could wreak havoc.

"Mm," Thor mumbled, resting his head against a pillow.

Loki smirked as he watched Thor drift off to sleep. He sat up, grunting in pain. "_Thor_…" he swore under his breath. Thor wasn't one to go easy on Loki's body-not ever. Loki reassured himself over the fact that Thor would get his payback soon enough. He rose to his feet, but quickly realized that something wasn't right. His clothing hadn't reappeared onto his body. Loki's brows knitted together in confusion. He made an attempt to summon his clothing again, but nothing happened. Trying to keep a calm demeanor, Loki attempted to conjure a simple ball of flame within his palm. Instead of a flame, Mjolnir came flying into his open palm. The trickster's body stiffened as he realized that in the midst of his intimacies with Thor, he may have accidentally switched their powers. There was only one way to find out… "Thor!" Loki hissed. He dropped the hammer, letting it crash into the stone floor. The rumbling of thunder grew louder outside Thor's bedroom windows.

"Hm?" the blonde tiredly groaned.

"Thor, wake up, you fool!" Loki barked. He crawled into bed and slapped Thor across the face.

"Loki, what?" He bolted upright, rubbing his cheek. "What is the matter?"

Loki's anger quickly turned to embarrassment. "Make it thunder this very moment!"

"I do not underst-"

"Do it!" Loki seethed.

Not wanting to further upset his brother, he attempted to summon Mjolnir. The hammer refused to budge, though, making Thor concerned. He could see it, yet it would not come to him. "That is strange…" Thor got out of bed and grabbed Mjolnir by the handle, but he couldn't lift it. After trying to lift what felt like several tons, Thor turned to Loki. His blue eyes were filled with rage. "What have you done?"

Loki couldn't help but feel hurt by Thor's assumption. Of course Loki was to blame if something happened-that was the way things worked… "You are to blame for this, as well!" Loki warned him.

"_Me_?" Thor growled.

"Yes," Loki stated through clenched teeth. "You seemed to have caused me to ruin my spell amidst our foul play."

"What are you trying to say?" Thor asked, growing confused.

Furious with Thor's idiocy, Loki summoned Mjolnir and swung it against Thor's side. "What does it look like, _Thor?_" he hissed.

Thor fell against the bed, shocked to see Loki in possession of his mighty hammer. "Loki, you stop the madness this very instant!" Thor's voice boomed.

Loki grasped Mjolnir's handle tightly. "You possess my magic! _You _fix this!" He jumped onto the bed, ready to swing the hammer in Thor's face.

Before the hammer could strike him, Thor outstretched his hand to defend himself. Something cold fell against his forehead. He stared at Loki, watching as his brother looked up towards the ceiling. Snow had begun to fall from out of nowhere, making Thor chuckle. So this was what it felt like to possess powers of a different kind, he mused to himself.

"Stop this. Now!" Loki demanded. "Return what is rightfully mine before Asgard crumbles because of a lightning storm!"

"Is that what your scheme was about?" Thor wondered. "Do you truly wish to bring destruction to everyone? This is our home!" He placed his hand against Loki's neck.

"_Your _home!" the raven-haired god spat. "As if this place means anything to me!" Loki pulled away from Thor's reach.

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Thor asked. "Loki…" Thor's eyes saddened as Loki turned his head to the side. "Know that I truly love you…" A large hand reached out to touch Loki's cheek. "Loki…"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Shut up," he scowled. Before Thor could say another word, Loki grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his.

When their lips parted, Thor chuckled under his breath. "Just say it, Loki-the truth. You love me."

"I'll say it once you fix this mess!" He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"How do I undo this? I don't…"

Loki brought his lips close to the blonde's ear. "Fuck me once more and I will tell you the spell," the trickster smirked.


End file.
